


三厂脑洞10

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [38]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	三厂脑洞10

还是GV世界。

这次是新人许博文的故事。  
许博文比威廉进公司还晚，本来是打算进来磨练一下演技，然后在路上被公司老板骗过来签了合同，看公司名字很正经以为是正经演艺公司。  
万万没想到是GV公司！  
但是更万万没想到的是，许博文进来之后第一部居然是和女神（？）司澄搭档！  
那时候司澄还没有定下跟林耀正齐勋的寝取人妻系列，都是拍一部一个故事那种。许博文这次这个就是离婚的人妻失意走在路上，鞋子坏了然后脚还扭了，骑机车的小朋友许博文载人妻回家，顺便温柔做爱的故事。  
许博文觉得哇果然是女神，真的好温柔，真的好人妻！花絮的时候整个人都是红的，快冒烟了，完全是石乐志的迷弟状态。  
“我女神司澄太棒了！我不和公司解约了！能艹到女神简直是人生幸事！”  
但是怎么可能一直跟司澄搭啦，下一部就是和威廉搭了，威廉那时候也是只在百合片里出现，还没有自己的系列。  
两个人合作了校园恋爱系列，也是温柔系的，不过反响不是很好。  
“不吃狗粮谢谢。”观众是这么说的。  
就.....青春恋爱这种啊，很狗粮所以大家会受伤的！  
花絮里和威廉也是更像损友那种，拍摄间隙会一起打游戏......  
后面还跟展耀合作过SM片，展耀S许博文M，阴茎环啊，裸足踩肉棒啊这种，总之就是调教小奶狗，没有插入。  
花絮时候许博文说老是觉得背后凉，好像被什么可怕的东西盯着。  
是哦你被白羽瞳盯着诶。  
然后就高阳那时候也是，和高访一起进的公司但是就一直没啥能让人记住的GV，于是跟许博文开了个系列。  
小助理和大明星！  
大明星就是把小助理当成泄欲工具这样，脾气也不太好，然后觉得小助理其实也不好看。  
直到有一天小助理框架眼镜摔了，戴着隐形上班，还碰到大雨发胶失效。  
许博文觉得哇真是可爱......  
顺便一提，许博文进公司见高阳第一面......  
“哦我知道你，你是那个直播洗头的咩咩。”  
高阳：？？？  
然后就是各种变本加厉的玩弄小助理高阳，高访也过来客串，看不下去了，就让弟弟不要跟着许博文了，给自己做秘书吧。  
然后高阳就跟许博文请好几天假，其实也是休息下，也是去哥哥那边跟哥哥说清楚自己很想跟着许博文。  
结果许博文就觉得高阳是放弃了，毕竟之前高访也说过你不喜欢我弟弟就别吊着他。  
就差点出事！  
高阳赶紧赶回去，两个人摊开表白，happy ending！  
之后就是很糟糕的各种H啦。  
比如小助理心软给粉丝们要签名，回家之后被许博文写名字在大腿上，还写了中出随意，还写正字。  
然后花絮里的时候许博文说觉得自己觉得真的好渣啊，很对不起高阳的感觉。  
然后高阳说：那没有，我觉得你见我时候说我是直播洗头的比较伤人。  
许博文：？？？  
然后高访也来参加花絮访谈，两个人隔着许博文聊得可开心。  
高阳：哥哥啊我和你说哦，他啊真的超大呢，插进去就要阿黑颜了，但是为了拍摄效果我忍得真的好辛苦哦。  
高访：哈哈哈是吗，不过我看成片的时候真的很生气哦，我们咩咩最可爱啦，谁也不能欺负我们咩咩，他把你的乳头都玩肿了！  
高阳：没关系，肿起来蹭着衬衫也很舒服！  
高访：咩咩真棒！  
高阳：哥哥也超棒的！最喜欢哥哥了。  
高访：哥哥也最喜欢咩咩啦。  
许博文：导演我是不是应该拿钱走人。  
就许博文其实参加公司的片子不算多，比较熟的也就高阳高访，展耀威廉，还有司澄。然后见过高阳高访双人直播之后，就对高访幻灭了。  
就他俩直播时候，穿着一样的浴袍，散着头发，没戴眼镜，就闲聊。  
然后会一起吃意面，就一盘只有一根那种，吃到最后接吻。喝考考兔兔奶做的奶茶，里面加了精液，还要竞猜是谁的精液。然后一起舔樱桃这样子。  
反正就是百合！  
完全没有别人插进去的余地！  
就高阳说：哈哈哈哥哥你记不记得我小时候blahblah......  
高访就突然爆笑，然后兄弟两个笑到倒在床上。  
观众：？？？发生了什么。  
最后百合起来的时候就分出来谁是谁了，平时真的不好分。  
许博文：导演，我觉得我应该走人。  
许博文觉得可能因为是双胞胎所以感情特别深吧。  
嗯然后看了展耀白羽瞳的SM剧本。  
没想过S自己，用粉嫩猫猫爪爪踩自己唧唧的展耀居然会被白羽瞳用鞭子抽到阿黑颜。  
许博文：这个世界有点可怕。  
然后觉得一起打游戏的好兄弟威廉一定比较正常！  
然后看到了陈斌和威廉的新妻修行，公开场合露出无套内射。  
许博文：兄弟！你怎么了！我们不是说好一起上分吗！  
然后觉得可能只有女神司澄是良心。  
......就看到了司澄和林耀正齐勋的寝取系列。  
“不可能！我的女神不可能被这两个人艹到阿黑颜求精液！不会的！呜呜呜......司澄......司澄！”  
司澄：没有哦，是真的。  
即是如此许博文还是很喜欢司澄！  
当然也还有和司澄合作啦。  
兼职快递员的大学生送快递到独居的人妻家里，包裹里都是人妻买的情趣玩具。要当面拆封验货签收哦，然后就顺理成章滚起来！先把玩具用一遍，然后司澄欲求不满。  
“还要......不够——还要......”  
许博文这种艹到女神的迷弟真是太幸福了。  
不过还是最喜欢跟高阳搭档。  
就高阳是那种懂照顾人，但是自己又要别人照顾的类型。  
又像是大人，又像是小孩子。  
特别可爱。  
许博文表示：我还可以和高阳拍好多系列，真的！


End file.
